The present invention relates to the field of depilation, and more particularly to a method and device for removing hair by plucking it from the skin.
For permanent hair removal, an electrolysis technique is generally used since the electrical current applied to the hair actually kills the hair root and prevents the hair from regrowing. However, electrolysis techniques are slow, painful and expensive. A number of depilatory devices have been developed and are now in use for removing the hair by physcally plucking it from the skin; but in the known devices the root is not completely removed with the plucked hair, and therefore a new hair tends to grow back. Another drawback in the latter devices is that many women find them very painful.